New Lives?
by brianna29
Summary: Sequel to Just Friends? Read that first! With Austin&Ally's career's just taking off how will the gang deal with too busy schedules a new relationship, no big brother to run to, school and crazy fans and haters? And on the sidelines what's going on with Trish and Dez? Find out! R&R don't like, don't read! Follow me on Twitter! @waiting4it123
1. School&Schedules

**Hey people hey! **

**Okay, so the sequel is now up! Obviously, it is. **

**Alright, I really hope you guys like this. **

**PLEASE READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS!**

**I have decided all the duets that were in the vote in my last story will be in this one! **

**LEAVE SOME DUETS IN REVIEWS BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO THINK OF THEM AFTER I RUN OUT OF DUETS! **

**I really hope you guys like this story because I really hope this story will get as much support as the last one did. Plus, for this first chapter I am sort of winging it because I don't really have an idea yet! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

Austin-Normal

_Ally-italics_

**Both-Bold**

Wake up to the blue skies

Grab your shades and let's go for a ride

Breakfast by the ocean

We'll do lunch at sunset and vine

**Every day's a dream in California**

**Every night the stars come out to play**

**Wish that I could always feel this way**

**There's something about the sunshine baby**

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**

**Out of this world for the first time baby**

**Oh it's so right**

**Something about the sunshine**

**Something about the sunshine**

In Hollywood we're rocking

In Malibu we hang out and chill

_It's all about the shopping_

_From Melrose to Beverly Hills_

**Every where's a scene and now we're in it**

**I don't wanna paint this town alone**

**When I see you smile **

**I always feel at home**

**There's something about the sunshine baby**

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**

**L.A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying**

**Oh it's so right**

Now that you're here

_Now that you're here_

It's suddenly clear

_It's suddenly clear_

**The suns coming through**

**I never knew**

**Whatever I do**

**It's better with you**

_It's better with you_

**There's something about the sunshine baby**

There's something about it

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**

Whole new light

**Outta this world for the first time baby**

Baby

**Oh it's so right**

**(So right)**

**There's something about the sunshine baby**

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**

_A whole new light_

**Outta this world for the first time baby**

_Oh whoa_

**Oh it's so right**

(There's something about it)

**There's something about the sunshine baby**

_(Sunshine baby)_

**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**

**L.A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying**

(Outta this world!)

**Oh it's so right**

**So right**

Okay, so we weren't actually in L.A… or even California for that matter. We were still in Miami but it fit and it was our most recent song and the label loved it. It was the last weekend of summer so it was really our only time for a concert. Mainly we would just be recording for our Album, yes album after school and on the weekends.

Ally and I walked off stage and I hugged her and picked her up, "I can't get over the fact that you can finally be on stage with me!" I mumbled into her shoulder.

She laughed and pulled away, "Yeah, neither can I. I never thought it would happen." She replied breathlessly.

Note to self, stop squeezing her so much before she suffocates.

I laughed, "Please I always knew you could do it." I said and entwined our hands together as we began to walk away.

We were mobbed of course. It happens after every show. Ally, Jimmy and I all decided that Ally and I would have our own separate signatures and for people who wanted both of ours we simply combined the first letters of our original signatures together. We mainly did the one that was together. Eventually, the stage crew showed up with T-shirts and we were free to walk away. I remember one time I had asked Ally what she liked mainly about our together signature and she'd replied with, "I like the fact that, since it's two A's with like a bunch of loops and under it says better together so every time we finish signing it they start singing 'Better Together.'"

I'd agreed it was very, very true.

I smiled at her as we walked away and was looking at her mainly. She looked over and smiled, "What?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I said smiling.

She smiled, "Why do we always have two word conversations like that after every concert?" She asked me.

I laughed, "Probably because it happens after every concert."

She opened her mouth to say something when Jimmy ran up, "Austin, Ally how are my favorite new clients?" He asked with a bright smile.

Ally and I recoiled, "What do you want from us?" Ally asked suspiciously.

He laughed, "You've only known me a week and you already know me to well Ally."

She smiled as did I, "So?" I asked him.

"Oh, right. Rehearsal hours have been moved up and extended to make more room for recording hours." He said handing Ally the new schedule.

She looked over it, "I guess this should work." She said, studying it carefully.

I looked at her, "What's it say?" I asked.

"The new hours and days are, rehearsal ever Monday, Tuesday from four-thirty to six and also on Sunday from one to three. Wednesday and Friday is recording from three to four." She replied.

Wow, full schedule, "Hey, you guys are lucky. This may seem bad but it's only your first album. At least you guys get Saturday and Thursdays as full free days. And since there are eight duets and two solos one for Austin and one for you Ally the hours are shorter." Jimmy said.

Ally sighed, "That's true, and not a full day. I teach lessons on Saturdays. And Saturday and Sunday are my only days off from Sonic Boom." Ally said.

Jimmy shrugged, "That's showbiz kid." He said before walking away.

I looked over the schedule and sighed, "Wow full schedule." I muttered.

"And with school just starting." Ally sighed.

We started walking again, "Do you think your dad can get you less time to work in the store?" I asked.

"Probably and I can arrange with Nelson different days for piano lessons and shorter sessions. We can probably fit in song writing on Saturdays or possible free days." Ally said.

I sighed, "Write a schedule?"

She nodded, "Definitely."

"You still have that date book right?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll erase the old dates and add the new ones in for you and I'll just write the schedule in my book for me."

I nodded, "I'm still not allowed to touch that am I?" I said.

She laughed, "Maybe someday." She said with a laugh.

I sighed, "Please don't get my hopes up," I whined.

She laughed and ruffled my hair, "Let's go the date book is in the practice room." She said and grabbed my hand again and we ran down the beach to Sonic Boom.

When we got into the practice room Ally sat on the piano bench and pulled my little book out. She began writing in it right away and I chuckled just watching her for a bit before walking over and wrapping my arms around her shoulders from behind, "So are two am to five am random sneak outs somewhere on there?" I asked her.

She laughed, "Sorry, no I can't set a date for when you call me in the middle of the night because you can't sleep without Dougie." She mocked.

I pouted while thinking of something better to say, "Well, I've been sleeping with you there so much this summer I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without you instead of Dougie." I murmured and practically felt her cheeks heat up, that made me smile.

"Well with this schedule I guess you're going to have to." Ally sighed.

She handed me the date book and I read the schedule.

_**Monday**_

_School_

_8:00-2:00_

_Homework_

_2:10-4:00_

_Free Time (Or Something)_

_4:00-4:20_

_Rehearsal_

_4:30-6:00_

_Homework (Free Time Maybe)_

_6:10-10:00_

_**Tuesday**_

_School_

_8:00-2:00_

_Homework_

_2:10-4:00_

_Free Time (Or Something)_

_4:00-4:20_

_Rehearsal_

_4:30-6:00_

_Homework (Free Time Maybe)_

_6:10-10:00_

_**Wednesday**_

_School_

_8:00-2:00_

_Homework_

_2:10-4:00_

_Free Time (Or Something)_

_4:00-4:20_

_Recording_

_3:00-4:00_

_Homework (Free Time Maybe)_

_4:10-10:00_

_**Thursday**_

_School_

_8:00-2:00_

_Homework_

_2:10-5:00_

_Free Time_

_5:00-10:00_

_**Friday**_

_School_

_8:00-2:00_

_Homework_

_2:10-2:50_

_Recording_

_3:00-4:00_

_Homework_

_4:10-10:00_

_**Saturday**_

_Free Time_

_10:00-4:00_

_Homework_

_4:10-7:00_

_Free Time_

_7:10-12:00_

_**Sunday**_

_Free Time_

_10:00-12:50_

_Rehearsal_

_1:00-3:00_

_Homework (Or free time)_

_3:10-5:00_

_Song writing_

_5:10-9:00_

_Free Time_

_9:00-11:00_

"Wow, full schedule. Why homework Saturdays and Sundays from four-ten to seven and three-ten to five?" I asked.

"Because, those are the only hours I have lessons and work. This is the only way I can make the schedule work." Ally sighed.

"Wait what about all your clubs?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I can just quit those. I think school and our career is more important than looking at clouds which I can do anytime I want really. And with school book club isn't needed." Ally just shrugged.

I looked her in the eyes for a moment to make sure she was really okay with this. Seemed like she was, "Alright. Let's continue our crazy journey." I said.

She nodded with a smile.

My questions had gone from, 'where do we go from here?' to 'How do we do this?'

**Cha**pter** one! Please, please review!**


	2. Classes&Cases

**What's up people? **

**Second chapter, I hope you guys like it! I'm just trying to get the ball rolling to ideas are appreciated. **

**I'm not going to bore you to tears today-for the people who actually read my authors notes. **

**Remember to review in votes, ideas and duets alright? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

School, not one of my favorite things in the world.

I was walking through the halls with my books in hand to find my locker. I turned the corner and walked down and finally found my locker.

I probably shouldn't have been surprised when I saw Ally walk over and open the locker next to me. She smiles when she sees me, "How's your first day going?" She asked.

I sighed, "It's the first day of school, first period and I already have homework." I grumbled.

She laughed, "I think that's normal. I have AP English homework already to." She said.

I groaned and leaned against my locker as she grabbed some of her books out of hers before closing it and leaning to look at me, "Don't be so melodramatic. What do you have next?" She asked me.

I checked my schedule, "Erm, biology." I said.

She laughed and checked hers, "Same."

I smiled and offered my arm, "Shall we?"

She laughed and took my arm, "We shall."

We turned the corner and saw Trish and Dez standing at their lockers talking, "What do you think's up with them lately?" I asked.

"I don't know. We barely see them anymore and that's not just because of the new schedules." Ally replied also eyeing them.

I looked over to them and as we got closer I saw both of them smiling, "You don't think they…?" I trailed off.

Ally looked at me and then at them, "Maybe… I kind of hope they do." She laughed.

I looked at her, "Why?"

She laughed, "Because it means, I get to interrogate Trish the way she and Adam interrogated me with you. I can't wait until Adam gets a girlfriend, then I get to embarrass him." She said and started pouting towards the end.

I laughed, "Then you get to be the embarrassing little sister."

She nodded, "Instead of him embarrassing me…" She mumbled.

I don't think I was supposed to hear that so I just let it go. We walked past them and I caught them looking at us so Ally and I turned and smiled at them and waved before walking off to biology.

Ally and I sat down next to each other when we got into class. We got lucky the teacher wasn't in there yet and we got the back seats. When the teacher finally walked in and started the lesson Ally was taking notes when I passed her one.

**You know this means more homework right?**

_Yeah, could you tell me something I don't know?_

I thought about it for a minute before smiling and writing my reply down.

**Naw, you don't want to hear it over note. **

Ally looked over and raised an eyebrow at me before replying.

_What are you keeping from me? _

**Nothing major, I'll tell you eventually. **

_No you won't_

**Not yet. Maybe on another midnight sneak out ;)**

Ally smiled and I saw her bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

_How am I supposed to know when that is?_

**I don't know, you're the mind reader. **

She rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, right. I'm not exactly psychic, I don't know when you won't be able to sleep. _

**Leave me alone. We got our happy morning didn't we?**

_Very true. _

She looked up and slid the note under her actual notes and I gave her a questioning look before she raised her eyebrows and I saw the teacher walk over, "Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon would you like to share that with the class?" The teacher asked.

I almost freaked out but Ally stayed calm, for once, "My notes?" Ally asked with just the right amount of innocence.

He turned to look at her perfectly taken notes before frowning and walking away. Ally looked over at me and I smiled at her and we did our high five slash handshake. Only lower than usual so no one would notice.

**When did you start doing that?**

_Ha, since grade school. Trish and I got caught once passing notes in third grade so I started doing that. No one thinks Ally Dawson perfect student can pull that off. _

**How do you?**

_When we got caught Adam was in ninth grade so after Dad was finished spazzing at me Adam showed sympathy and told me that trick. _

**I see. **

_Yeah, when he first told me that trick I thought it would never work so I just stopped passing notes until fourth grade and Trish and I almost got caught again so I decided to try Adam's trick and it worked. _

**You got a world of 'I told you so' didn't you?**

_Yup. _

**I know Adam well enough now. **

_Well yeah, don't worry my mom will probably like you just as much as Adam did. _

**I hope so… **

_She'll be visiting in two weeks Austin, just relax she doesn't even know you and she already likes you. _

**Well I wouldn't know that because I'm banned from the room every time you send her an e-mail. **

_Ha-ha, well Trish is never around and I don't think you want to hear my girlish feelings. _

**Why wouldn't I? Major ego boost, if you didn't know!**

_Yeah, I know. The girlish feelings thing was an excuse. _

**Oh thanks. **

_Anytime, now do your work before you get us both more homework than we should. You know how Jimmy is about rehearsals!_

I didn't reply I just chuckled and Ally took the note from me before folding it and putting it in her pocket. She smiled at me and we both got back to our work.

Finally the bell rang and we walked out for lunch, "Come on, let's go find the sneaks." Ally said and grabbed my hand before pulling me in the direction of the cafeteria.

We spotted Trish and Dez in line for the cafeteria food and rushed over to them. They looked up and smiled at us, "Hey guys."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Hey strangers." She said with a smile.

"Where have you guys been?" Dez asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "Us? You guys have been disappearing all the time lately."

They both shrugged and we got our food before going to sit down, "Seriously, you guys have been so A-wall." Ally said smiling at them.

I picked up one of my fries and started to eat it, catching on with Ally's game, "Yeah, and you're always together I thought after the pepperoni and mushroom thing you couldn't stand each other." I said, trying to look bored.

They both quickly looked at each other than away and Ally and I looked at each other and she raised her eyebrows quickly at me before looking away and back at Trish and Dez, "So what have you guys been up to?" Ally asked.

"Nothing," they both chimed in at the same time.

"What about you guys? We haven't seen you either." Trish said.

Ally and I both groaned, "Jimmy has made the hours longer and more frequent with the album, with homework and school we have pretty much no free time." I said with a sigh.

"Wait can you even get songwriting in?" Dez asked.

"That's the thing, that's also part of free time I guess." Ally shrugged.

"Wow, you guys are pretty busy huh?" Trish mumbled.

We both shrugged, "It is what it is." We both said.

We looked around and notice almost everyone was gone, "Shoot! Austin come on time for Spanish!" Ally cried before grabbing my hand.

I laughed as she hauled me to my feet and we rushed off to class.

**Review! Ideas, songs and more!**


	3. Aches&Arguments

**Hey guys! **

**Well, I'm back and I know have a million dollar idea that I got from . **

**She gets most credit except for the random ideas I throw in there. **

**The next few chapters are dedicated to her. **

**Things get kind of dramatic now but don't worry I can only ever hold that out for a few chapters trust me. I love happy endings so don't worry about the ending being sad and tragic. **

**Buckle up, things are about to get dramatic. **

**Ally's P.O.V (Surprised?)**

Work, work and more work.

I sighed as a flopped down on the ground next to the pond. Austin and I were supposed to meet up here but my dad made me work an extra shift at Sonic Boom and we were so busy that I didn't get the chance to text or call him to say anything. I pulled my phone out and texted him with a sigh.

_He's probably mad. _

Shut up, not the time!

_Meow. Jeez. _

Go away.

I started to type the message.

_Hey Austin, I am so sorry! My dad made me work an extra shift and I couldn't get out of it and I didn't get the chance to text you because we were so busy. I'm really sorry Austin but you know my dad with work. _

I pressed send with a sigh, "He is probably so mad." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm not that mad." I heard is voice behind me.

I turned and smiled at him before standing up and walking over to him, "Austin," I started but he stopped me.

"Ally, it's cool, you couldn't get out of it. Besides you never held a grudge for all the times I was late and those were for stupid reasons." Austin said with a smile.

I smiled and hugged him, "Why are you the best person ever?" I asked into his neck.

He laughed, "I don't know," he said and I laughed.

"The best person ever with the hugest ego ever," I said with a smile before pulling away.

"Hey, that hurts." He said with mock-hurt on his face and he dramatically placed a hand on his heart.

I rolled my eyes, "Deal with it," I said with a laugh.

He laughed, "Come on; let's go get ice cream my treat." He said and offered me his arm.

I smiled and took it and we walked off to the ice cream shop.

When we finally got out of the ice cream shop it was already dark outside I checked the time and sighed, "I have to go if I'm not gonna be tired for rehearsals tomorrow." I sighed.

He gave me an understanding look but I knew he was upset. I hugged him with a sigh, "Bye Austin, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and felt him squeeze my waist. I squeezed back before letting go. I waved as I walked away.

That night I did not sleep soundly. I was tossing and turning all night and when I finally did get to sleep I had several nightmares. All about Austin, some sort of blurry fight we'd have about nothing.

I finally woke at five am with tears streaming down my face.

I looked at the clock, "No point even trying to go back to sleep." I muttered and got up to start getting ready.

The dreams haunted my head all day everything seemed weird with Austin at school today and I had the worst feeling in my stomach that something was going to go horribly wrong today.

I sighed as I placed my books in my locker at the end of the day. I couldn't wait to just go home, even if it was just to do homework before rehearsals. Austin came up behind me and gripped my waist, "Why do I feel like you're avoiding me?" He asked and I turned around.

I smiled half-heartedly, "It's not you I just don't feel the best today," it wasn't technically a lie.

"Are you sick?" He asked me worry crossing over his features.

I smiled, "No, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I said watching his features go from worried to less worried.

"Okay, well do you think you'll be able to rehearse today?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yes, I'll be fine. Now I have to go home so see you then?" I said.

He nodded and we went our separate ways. Am I the only one noticing the tendency here?

Trish walked up to me as I walked out, "I saw that. That seemed awkward. You guys aren't usually like that what's going on?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I murmured before just kind of walking away.

When I got home I just flopped down on the couch, I didn't have enough homework to keep my mind off everything that was going on. I had work tonight too, another surprise shift my dad needed me to cover. I sighed; I hadn't expected to finish my homework so early tonight. Well maybe I can meet up with Austin after rehearsals so we can just talk everything out.

As I finished my homework I glanced at the clock and sighed, time for rehearsals.

I got up put my book in my purse and headed out the door to the studio.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally was being weird today. At rehearsals she sort of just ignored everything as we rehearsed.

I was worried something seemed so off. At the end of rehearsals Ally came up to me, "No homework?" She asked me.

I shook my head, she smiled, "Alright, come on I have to work an extra shift at Sonic Boom but we can still hang out, I don't think it will be that busy." She said.

I nodded, "Sure, come on." I said and entwined our hands as we walked out.

When we got to Sonic Boom it was way busier than anticipated. It was a full hour and a half before Ally and I finally got up to the practice room. When we got upstairs Ally just collapsed on the couch, "Okay, we were not supposed to be that busy." She muttered.

I smiled and sat down next to her, "You could have just closed a little earlier you know." I said.

She sighed, "You know I can't do that Austin, my dad would kill me."

"How would be find out?" I asked.

She sighed, "I just can't alright Austin and don't think always having to do this isn't annoying for me to." She said not looking me in the eye.

"I didn't say that," I said quietly.

"I know you didn't but it is and everything just seems all messed up ever since our schedules became jam-packed. I feel like we're not even trying anymore." She murmured.

I tried to let that sink it, "Wait, what?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Everything just seems all messed up. What are we supposed to do?"

"Try harder." I answered hardly.

She looked shocked, "What do you expect Austin, it's not my fault everything's gotten all crazy lately, I do have my own responsibilities you know." She said her irritation officially sparked.

But mine was too, "I know that but this is also part of our lives now, which would you rather have?" I asked finally standing up.

She followed to notion, "I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked, shocked that Ally was actually second guessing a huge chance.

"Exactly that, I don't know what's going on anymore! Trish and Dez are sneaking around and the two of us don't have any time together anymore! I feel like the pieces of the puzzle are drifting apart!" Ally said clearing trying to stress her point by adding a song into it.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I don't know! This is all so messed up." Ally said.

"Sounds like you need a break." I said in a voice that sounded harsh even to me.

"Is that what you want?" She asked her voice hostile now.

"Is that what you want?" She shot back.

We looked at each other for a minute before she looked down, "So it's done then." She murmured before walking out.

I stood there alone in the practice room for a minute before looking around at everything, pictures of the four of us, some of Ally and I, the piano, the foosball table and finally the huge yellow A on the wall. I sighed and picked up the picture of Ally and I before sitting down.

"What have I done?"

**Hey! Like I said, drama alert! Review please I appreciate the support! **


	4. Songs&Sorrow

**Hi guys! **

**Okay this chapter still goes to .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

What just happened?

Did Austin and I really just have our first fight where we were actually serious?

I can't believe it! When I got home I simply just walked straight into my room, completely ignoring my dad. I went in my room and sat at my desk and opened my laptop to see if I had any e-mails.

I had one from Adam.

I sighed as I opened it.

_Hey Gator, _

_How are things going with the record label, I know you must be really busy considering Dad and yours and Austin's album coming out. How are things going with everything else to? Are Trish and Dez still acting suspicious? I'll bet they are. _

_How are things going with Austin to? How are the love birds? You guys are probably stressed out so I hope nothing rash happened that would be bad. _

_Anyway, school's pretty good, homework's horrible, I hate it so much it's annoying. But I'll bet you know that. _

_Anyway, school's calling I have an exam tomorrow that I have to study for. _

_Later Gator. _

_Your big bro, Adam. _

I sighed as I read the e-mail and tears came to my eyes slightly and I tried to swallow them back along with the horrible feeling in my throat as I typed back.

_Adam, _

_This probably isn't what you want to hear but I think the stress did get to Austin and me. We had a huge fight today about needing to put in more effort and my indecision and we ended up breaking up. _

_Now, I don't know what to do, everything's so horrible now it's like the second I walked out of the practice room, I started crying and I felt like a whole starting eating in my chest now and like part of me stayed with him. Ah, gosh I sound like a melodramatic teenage girl in the middle of a drama show. _

_I don't know what to do, and you're not even hear to talk to either of us so some sense is into us and me and you just left and everything's so wrong now it's horrible. I hate it so much, it hurts and I don't know what to do. _

_I can't even try to fix everything because I don't know what to do at all and Austin and I have never fought before, at least not like this. I can't believe it's come to this. _

_What's going to happen to our career, his career, the four of us being friends but most of all our relationship? I can't handle this, it's tearing me apart. But at the same time, it's like he doesn't hear a word I say, like his mind is just elsewhere and I have no idea how to get there (A/N I hope you can see what I'm hinting at) OH that good be good song lyrics but it's not the time for that. _

_I've never experienced heartbreak before and it hurts real badly. _

_I don't want us to have to live like this. _

_What's going to happen Adam?_

_Your lil' sis, Ally-gator_

By the end of the e-mail, I sent it and there were tears streaming down my face and I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my knees and let the misery have me and began sobbing.

Then my laptop started going off, I looked up and saw a video call, it was from Adam. I sighed and wiped my tears away and tried to disguise the fact that I had been crying best as possible. I put on a fake smile and rested my head on my knees before answering the call.

"Hey," I said with a small smile.

I didn't think my façade would fool him and I know it didn't because his face immediately became worried.

"Oh Als, what happened?" He asked.

I tried to avoid the subject, "Shouldn't you be doing homework?" I asked looking away.

When I looked back his eyebrow was raised, "Shouldn't you?"

"Touché," I nodded.

He sighed, "Ally talk to me, I know you have to talk to someone. What's going on in Gators head?" He asked with a somewhat smile.

I couldn't look at him and say it so I put my head between my knees again, "It hurts so much Adam," I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do and I know it's not all his fault but I don't understand what's going on, we've never been like this before. Is it my fault Adam?" I asked and finally looked up.

He had a sympathetic and sad look on his face, "Look Ally this is neither of your faults really, it sort of is but I can understand where the stress would get you to a point where you just freak out." He said.

I looked up again and tears were falling down my face again, "What can I do?" I croaked out my voice breaking with every word.

He sighed, "Oh Ally, well first of all you should probably talk to Dad and ask him to give you less hours instead of more and have Trish negotiate-with you guys there so she doesn't say anything stupid- with Jimmy to get less practice and recording hours and make it like a weekend thing or something since you are almost down the album and make sure he knows it's in his best interest to and that helps right there." He said, smiling towards the end.

I sighed and the tears stopped, 'Don't cry again Ally you need to be strong.' I chided myself.

"But what do I do about Austin?" I croaked out.

He smiled, "As cliché as this is going to sound you need to follow your heart to see what you want. Look, Austin is a good guy and I know that because that's the only reason why I'm not on a plane coming there to pummel him, that and it would probably make you mad. You guys need to work this out, it's simply a misunderstanding and you both snapped under the pressure and took it out on each other. You guys need to talk it out if you ever want this to get better," Adam said becoming strict towards the end.

I sighed, "I guess you're right, and getting Jimmy and Dad to lay off would help and I should probably admit that it is my fault." I sighed.

Adam laughed, "Of course I'm right, and it's not all your fault Ally."

I smiled, "Thanks Adam, you're a great brother." I said.

He laughed, "I am aren't I?"

We looked at each other and smiled, "Now do your homework." We said in sync before laughing.

"Later Gator." He smiled.

"Later big bro," I smiled back and ended the call.

I sighed, "I need to get some of this off my chest." I muttered.

I grabbed my book and began writing.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

Think of it from his perspective to Ally. I reminded myself.

_It's like (_She's way to serious)

_All he wants is to chill out (_She's always in a rush)

_Makes me want to pull all my hair out (_And interruptive) 

_Like he/she doesn't even care_

_You_

Me 

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_

(Like fire and rain)

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're like Venus and Mars_

Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

I quickly thought of something else I figured would go through Austin's mind in this decision.

She's always trying to save the day

Just want to let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feelings never change

_Why does he try to read my mind? (_I try to read her mind)

She tries to pick a fight 

To get attention (_It's not good to psychoanalyze) _

_That's what all of my friends say_

_You _

Me

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_

Like fire and rain

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

When I'm yes she's no

_When I hold on he just lets go_

I tried to think of a good way to put our relationship; I smiled as I thought of it.

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing_

_No oh!_

_We're like fire and rain_

Like fire and rain

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

_But you're the harmony of every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing_

I smiled as I finished writing, "I really wouldn't,"

**Austin's P.O.V**

It was weird, I have definitely become as close to Adam as Ally has. We e-mail all the time as well and I decided to talk to him instead of Dez or anyone else.

I sighed and began typing to start the e-mail hoping he wouldn't be mad at me.

_Adam, _

_I really screwed up man. I think I really hurt Ally and it's hurting me to. I didn't want to but I don't know what to do about this stress it's horrible. There's too much and I really hate myself right now for hurting her. _

_We fought and ended up breaking up and I've never been this torn up about a girl and especially a break up but I feel like I'm nothing without her. We made a song about it I can't do it without her and now I feel like I'm going to have to and I can't. _

_I sound incredibly girly, I know but I don't care this is tearing me apart. When she hurts I hurt and I feel like there's nothing I can do. _

_What can I do?_

_Hope you won't freak at me, Austin _

My face was somber and I could feel it. I felt empty, I was surprised when I got a video call from him not a minute after I hit send.

I answered it and prepared for the worse, I wasn't prepared for him to be smiling.

"Hey dude." He said with a light smile.

"How are you not mad?" I asked and looked up at him fully.

He laughed, "I scared you pretty bad when I first showed up huh?"

I nodded without a word and he smiled.

"Look, it's not your fault. It's not hers either and she just e-mailed me actually not half an hour before you did and I video called her to and we just had this huge conversation that ended five minutes before you e-mailed me. She is really hurting and I know you are to and it's neither of your faults." He said with a smile.

"It's not?" I asked disbelievingly.

He laughed, "Austin you are both sixteen with crazed hormones on its own and that's bad enough but when you throw in a schedule like the one you guys have it is even worse that eventually you were going to snap whether you wanted to or not." He explained and I nodded my head comprehending.

"What can we do to fix this though? The schedules are crazy and I am clueless at what to do about any of this." I admitted with a sigh.

He laughed, "Well first you need to talk to her because she is freaking out about it and I don't want to make you feel guilty but she did cry about three times during our video chat." He murmured towards the end.

My shoulders slumped, "I did that." I whispered.

"And I don't even know how to fix it," I moaned and placed my head in my hands.

When I looked up Adam was smiling, "Luckily, I do and I already told Ally." He said.

"Well, on with it please!" I exclaimed, anxious to fix this mess and never make Ally cry again.

He smiled, "Well first you need to apologize to her before she completely loses it and she does feel like it's her fault to…"

"Of course she does, take the blame for something that's clearly someone else's fault. It's just so _Ally. _She's always trying to save the day," I mumbled.

He laughed, "True, but you're taking the blame for something that's not completely your fault and it is partially her fault. She added fire to the flames." Adam said.

"How can you say that? It's my fault for bring it up all she was trying to do was tell me like it is! That's what we do! And I freaked out over nothing!" I was mid rant when he stopped me.

"And so did she, you two need to stop blaming yourselves because it's not going to help much. Things are messed up right now so can I please continue to explain how the two of you can fix this?" He asked and I could tell he was getting agitated also.

I sighed and calmed myself, "Yes, please I need to know how to fix this." My voice was getting desperate.

He smiled, "Alright, so first apologies are in order. I already got Ally to try and get less hours at the store so you have more time and since your album is almost done right? So get Trish to negotiate with Jimmy with you guys there of course about getting less hours for rehearsal and recording to make it just a weekend of every other day thing so it's less stressful and make it seem like it's in his best interest too. You guys are only sixteen your brains can't take all this stress." He explained.

I nodded, "So basically try to change our schedules around so we have more time together and to relax and apologize." I said.

"Yep, then you guys should be pretty normal again, I mean neither of you want to be in this position." Adam said and smiled.

I smiled back, "Well, I've got homework thanks for the help Adam." I said.

He smiled, "Bye Austin, see you in the summer." He said and I ended the chat and began doing my homework.

I couldn't concentrate so instead I threw my books to the side and started thinking of ways to apologize to Ally when the perfect idea struck me.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Yeah, Mom it really is horrible but Adam gave me some awesome advice and I got a song out of the whole thing." I said to my mom over web cast.

She smiled, "Well take your brothers advice and I'm sure you'll be fine. Now honey I have some… news." She said with a sigh.

She had my full attention now, "What is it?" I asked a crease forming between my eyes.

She sighed, "Oh honey I know this isn't what you're going to want to hear but I… won't be able to come down in two weeks. They just made a different discovery in Africa and I won't be able to come down there for at least another month and a half. I am so sorry honey." She sighed.

I felt my eyes well up but I smiled, "No it's okay, this is a big break. Um, I have homework I'll talk to you later okay Mom?"

She smiled sadly, "Okay, bye honey love you."

"I love you too, Mom." I murmured before closing my laptop and letting the tears fall before running as fast as I could to the only place I knew I would be able to let it out, grabbing a photo album and my book on my way out.

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? Haha, review!**


	5. Moms&Make-ups

**Hello people! I'm not going to drag anything out today I promise. **

**I may not update for a while because I will be busy with school and such. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Trish!" I shouted and ran up to her; she was in Sonic Boom talking to Mr. Dawson.

"What?" She turned and shouted back at me and I flinched.

"Where's Ally?" I asked.

"I don't know! She doesn't talk to me much anymore! Okay, when I last saw her she looked upset so I can only guess she's at the pond," Trish shrugged.

I shook my head, "No she's not, and don't you think I thought of that?"

She nodded, "Well, I don't know then, what's a place you can guess she'd go if she were upset other than the pond?" She asked.

That was when it hit me; I hugged Trish, "I know where she is! Thank you!" I said.

"Don't touch me! I was just asking Mr. Dawson why she would be so upset," she said irritably.

I looked at Mr. Dawson guiltily and he sighed, "The only thing I can think of is that her mom won't be coming down in two weeks. She won't be coming for at least a solid month after she was supposed to." He said solemnly.

My shoulders slumped, "She's not coming?" I asked, surprised.

They both looked at me weird, "You didn't know?" They asked.

I just shook my head, "Man, I have got to find Ally!" I said before running out.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I sighed when I got to the top of the hill and sat, resting against the trunk of the tree, a thousand memories swirling around my head. The tears were still flowing strongly with no sign that they would ever stop. My breath caught in a hysterical sob before I pulled the scrapbook into my lap and opened it.

I smiled through the tears as I looked at the pictures. There were pictures of Mom and me, Mom, Dad, Adam and I all together, Team Austin all together, Austin with his arm around me, Trish and Dez standing next to each other smiling, Adam and I and a lot more.

I sobbed during the whole thing. I pulled my book out later and laid it over the scrapbook, I tried to write something down but nothing came to my head. I tried for about ten minutes before I became irritated and threw my book behind me and listened to it topple down the hill to angry and hurt to care. I felt my phone buzz and checked it, just another text from Trish wondering where I am. I sighed and shut my phone off before throwing that to. I took the scrapbook off my lap and slammed it shut before throwing it to the side and pulling my knees to my chest and sobbing hugging myself tightly to hold everything together.

I don't know how long I cried but eventually I heard footsteps coming up the hill and my breath caught, 'Please go away,' I pleaded mercy in my head shutting my eyes tightly and putting my face back into my knees.

I heard the person stop next to me and knew it was someone I know, "Go away," I mumbled into my knees.

The person didn't say anything and I heard the footsteps walk away; I let my shoulders relax and sighed before continuing to sob. I grew agitated when I footsteps walked back up to me. I sighed and looked up and saw Austin standing there holding my book in one hand and phone in the other, "Lose something?" He asked me.

I scoffed, "You mean other than my sanity? No, I don't think so." My scoff was muffled by a slight chuckle that came through while I spoke.

I crossed my arms over my knees and hid my face in them again. I heard Austin sigh, "Ally, I'm sorry. About your mom, about what I said but mostly about letting you walk away from me," his voice sounded choked towards the end.

I looked up at him, my arms still resting on my knees; he was sitting cross-legged looking down while twiddling his thumbs. I sighed, "It's not your fault, you had no control over the thing with my mom and before all you did was make a suggestion and I blew everything way out of proportion," I muttered before resting my chin on my arms.

He looked up at me, "I should have known better than to say anything," he argued.

"I should have known better than to add fire to the flames." I shot back.

"Ally…" he started.

"Austin…" I started at the same time he did.

We both looked at each other for a moment before laughing. He was closer to me now, the way we would sit on the piano bench, with our shoulders touching. I sighed before giving into my thoughts and resting my head on his shoulder, "When did everything get so messed up?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me and chuckled, "We're sixteen, we're not supposed to be able to handle all that pressure, we were going to snap eventually."

I nodded, "You talked to Adam to, huh?" I said.

He laughed, "Yup,"

I smiled, "What are we going to do?" I asked my smile fading.

I saw his face sober to, "I don't know," he sighed.

I took my head off his shoulder and we looked at each other. I looked him in the eyes and got lost again, his eyes were back to normal. They weren't angry like when I had last seen him. They seemed remorseful and I felt my face soften even more. I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually he spoke, "Okay, I can't take it," He said.

He then grabbed me by the waist softly and pulled me up bringing his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes just as his lips met mine. I sighed, 'never, ever again am I fighting with him,' I thought. Even though it was only a couple of days, it had been too long since I'd seen him and talked to him. I smiled into at the thought of our reunion. When he pulled away I smiled, "Guess that answers that." I said.

He laughed, "I thought so," he said with a smile.

I leaned my head on his shoulder again, "So, assuming you got the same advice from my brother as I did we should probably go talk to my dad and Jimmy huh?" I sighed.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his side wrapping my arms around his torso. He buried his face in my hair, "Maybe, later." He mumbled into my hair and I smiled.

"I wrote another duet today," I said.

He chuckled and held my book up, "Well then it's a good thing I grabbed this then huh?" He said holding my book out to me.

I smiled and didn't even bother with my normal, 'don't touch my book,' routine. I just turned right to the song and opened it for both of us to see before I started to sing the lyrics.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

Austin caught on when he saw the brackets.

_It's like_ (She's way to serious)

_All he wants is to chill out_ (She's always in a rush)

_Makes me want to pull all my hair out _(And interruptive)

_Like he/she doesn't even care_

_You_

Me

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_

(Like fire and rain)

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

She's always trying to save the day

Just want to let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feelings never change

_Why does he try to read my mind?_ (I try to read her mind)

She tries to pick a fight

To get attention _(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_You _

Me

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_

Like fire and rain

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

When I'm yes she's no

_When I hold on he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing_

_No oh! _

_Like fire and rain_

Like fire and rain

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

_But you're the harmony of every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing_

He smiled at me, "Perfectly imperfect. What a perfect way to describe us." He said thoughtfully.

I smiled, "I thought so," I said quoting him.

We looked up and saw clouds starting to come over, "Come on," He said standing up and holding his hand out to me.

I smiled and took it and he hauled me to my feet so we were close, "We can't leave until we fulfill our tradition." I murmured in my ear.

I smiled and he took my hand and wrapped his around my waist and we twirled around the hill just like on our midnight sneak out. Eventually, it started pouring and I chuckled when Austin pulled away and took my hand and we started walking, I grabbed my cell, my book and the scrapbook on the way. When we got to the other side of the hill he stopped. I looked at him questioningly and he shook his head, "If we're doing this in the rain, we're doing it my way." He said before grabbing my waist and pulling us both to the ground before rolling us down the hill still in each other's arms. We both laughed as we rolled down until we hit the sidewalk.

Austin chuckled, "Okay, that was slightly painful." He muttered.

I giggled, "Just a little." I said and realized I landed on his chest and he was lying in a puddle and I giggled again.

"What?" He asked.

I smiled and put my hand in the puddle and splashing his face, "Aw, thanks Als." He muttered before sitting up.

I laughed and didn't move from his lap. I kissed his cheek, "Anytime." I said.

He gave me a playful glare and we stood up. I took his hand entwining our fingers as we started walking again. A huge puddle was coming up and I was about to walk around it before a mischievous look crossed Austin's face. I ignored it and continued walking around the puddle.

I should have seen what happened next coming.

Austin let go of my hand and started jumping in the four inch deep puddle splashing me with a laugh. I grew angry and was about to yell at him before he placed his hand on the small of my back and kissed me before I could. When we got out of the kiss I still managed to glare at him, "Oh come on! You're already wet!" He said, assuming everything was fine.

I glared at him before starting to chase him. He screamed the way he does when he sees a spider and started running. I laughed as I caught up to him and tackled him so we both landed on the grass, "Okay, okay you win. Now let's go before your dad sends out a search party." Austin said with a laugh.

I laughed and nodded my head and we both stood up and began walking again.

"Wait, this does mean we're back together right?" Austin asked as we walked away hand-in-hand.

I just rolled my eyes, oh Austin.

**Please review! They inspire me to update sooner! Plus this story is doing pretty good; let's try to get the reviews almost as high as they were for the original! That's my goal by the end of the story please help by reviewing! **


	6. Treasures&Times Square

**Hey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

Austin Moon does not get nervous. Not when performing, not ever… usually.

But if you had to face your girlfriends dad and then the head of your record label you would be nervous to. For once, the plan was to let Ally and Trish do the talking.

We walked into Sonic Boom, hand-in-hand, I smiled I was glad we were back together. I don't know what I'd do without Ally. Her dad immediately walked over to us, "Where have you been?" He asked.

It probably didn't look that great that the two of us were both soaking wet. Ally smiled, "Dad, I need to tell you something." She said slowly.

He nodded. Ally sighed, "Dad, you know how Jimmy has had Austin and I working every day? Well, it's really stressing us out and we actually got into a fight a few days ago about it and that's why I kind of just shut off and it was because of our over-booked schedules. We're going to talk to Jimmy after this but I was wondering if I could get shorter hours and only work on certain days? Please, Dad?" She asked, doing her signature puppy dog pout.

I saw her dads face crumble and he nodded, "Alright, you are only sixteen. Adam told me you'd ask anyway. He explained everything before you got the chance to." Mr. Dawson chuckled.

Ally smiled, "Of course he did."

Mr. Dawson then turned to me, "Austin, I like you. Adam likes you too, but we agreed if you hurt Ally again you're going to get it." He said, completely serious.

I smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way sir."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't call me sir. Call me Lester, and when you meet Penny make sure you say Mrs. Dawson first. She will find it weird but she'll want to have to tell you to call her Penny." He said, eyeing Ally.

She blushed, "Yes, can't wait for that fiasco of embarrassment to start." Ally mumbled and I laughed.

"Me neither." I said and earned a playful smack in the arm from Ally.

She sighed, "Alright, time to find Trish and Dez to go talk to Jimmy." She said and stood up.

I sighed and followed the suit and we went off to find them. We saw Trish and Dez in the mall walking around, talking and laughing. I gave Ally a look and she nodded, we went up behind them and grabbed their shoulders, "What are you doing?" He asked in their ears and they both jumped.

We started laughing at them and they glared at us, "What do you want?" Trish asked.

Ally smiled, "We need you guys to come with us to talk to Jimmy about getting us all more free time," Ally said.

Trish and Dez nodded, "Mm, kay." They both said and we laughed before walking down to the studio the four of us together again.

When we walked into the studio Trish called, "Jimmy, baby, we need to talk to you." We all smiled, classic Trish.

He looked up, "Well if it isn't my favorite new stars. What can I do for you guys today?" Jimmy said walking up to us.

Ally smiled, "Well first off Austin and I have a new duet but aside from that I think we need to change our rehearsal and recording schedules." Ally said with confidence.

Jimmy looked at us, "Why?" He asked.

We all looked at Ally and she smiled, "Well you see Jimmy, Austin and I are only sixteen and the stress alone is horrible with school and exams and writing and recording songs and rehearsing and making videos and booking gigs, it's all too much pressure and stars don't do to good under pressure, especially young ones. We won't be very successful at the end of the day because we won't get much done plus I don't think you want to see me go all diva on you." Ally reasoned with a smile.

Jimmy nodded, "Other than you turning diva I'd like to know how this helps me?" He asked Ally.

We all looked towards Ally again, "Well, going diva means bad publicity for us and for you and for Starr records. This means less people to sign, which will mean less money. Also, you'll have more time to sign more people if we have more time to ourselves." Ally smiled sweetly.

Jimmy thought it over for a while, "Alright, from now on we record every Monday and Friday and rehearse every Sunday and Tuesday. Oh and we leave for New York over Christmas break." Jimmy said with a smile.

We all looked at each other, "What? Why?" We all asked in sync.

"Did I forget to tell you? We leave the second week of Christmas break and your parents are coming with us to celebrate Christmas in New York because Austin and Ally are playing a concert in Time Square!" Jimmy said.

I froze and felt Ally look over at me, I then recovered and grabbed her waist and spun her around, "This is awesome!" I shouted.

Ally laughed and I put her down, "Thanks so much Jimmy." She smiled, ever the polite one.

Jimmy smiled, "Anything for you guys, and Ally I need to know how many tickets and rooms we'll need so is your mom going to be here by then?" He asked.

"It's November fifteenth right?" She asked.

Jimmy nodded, "And we leave December twentieth." Jimmy said.

"Oh, then yes." Ally smiled.

"Okay, and when we go, Austin and Ally will have a room, Trish and Dez, the individual parents will have their paired rooms as well." Ally and I looked at each other as Jimmy said that and I saw a blush spread across Ally's face and smiled.

We both looked back at Trish and Dez who were looking away awkwardly and we chuckled, "Alright well thank you Jimmy!" Ally called and we headed out.

We walked back into Sonic Boom, "Dad, I can work Wednesday and Thursday alright?" She called as we walked up to the practice room.

"Okay sweetie!" He called back.

Ally closed the door behind us in the practice room and looked at me. She smiled and I couldn't contain my excitement anymore, "Times Square on New Year's Eve!" I yelled with a smile and grabbed her in a hug and spun her until we both fell from dizziness.

We laughed and stood up, "Dance it out?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile and we danced around the room until she fell taking me with her. We both started laughing and she laid her head on my chest. I smiled, best day ever.

**Please review! Or PM ideas! Or songs! You get the picture. **


	7. Songs&Storms

**Hey guys! Okay, you can be mad I haven't updated in forever. Sorry! **

**All of the songs that were put to vote will be in this story and any requests you have would be great. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V **

I was sitting in the practice room, bored. Ally was giving Nelson his Oboe lesson downstairs and apparently he wasn't comfortable playing in front of anyone but Ally. I sighed and looked around for something to do; Adam wasn't here so I had no one to play foosball with. I looked over to my guitar and smiled and picked it up. I remembered something Adam had helped my start off before he left, when Ally still had stage fright.

I smiled as I started playing the tune and began to sing the lyrics.

**Words don't come easy**

**Without a melody **

**I'm always thinking**

**In terms of**

**Do Re Mi**

**I should be hiking**

**Swimming**

**Laughing with you**

**Instead I'm all out of tune**

**But what you don't know**

**You lift me off of the ground**

**You're inspiration**

**You help me find my sound**

**Just like a base line**

**In half time**

**You hold down the groove**

**That's why I'm counting on you**

**And if I heard you on the radio **

**I'd never wanna change a single note**

**It's what I've tried to say all along**

**You're my favorite song**

**I'm in the session writing tracks **

**You're got another class to teach**

**Then in rehearsal with the band**

**You're always one step out of reach**

**I'm looking some harmony with you**

**It comes so naturally **

**You help me find the right key**

_**And when I hear you on the radio**_

I smiled when I heard Ally's voice join in as she walked in and sat next to me.

_**I never wanna change a single note**_

_**It's what I'm trying to say**_

_**All along**_

_**You're my favorite song**_

**You're my favorite song**

_**And when I hear you on the radio **_

_**I never wanna change a single note**_

**It's what I've tried to say**

**All along**

_You're my favorite song_

**You're my favorite song**

I smiled as I played the last note and looked over to her, "You got really bored didn't you?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled, "Yeah, little bit. You were doing lessons and I have no one to play foosball with." I said.

She laughed, "What about Dez?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, he always tries to play using his turtle." I shrugged.

Ally gave me a weird look, "Wha… You know what; I'm not even going to ask."

I chuckled, "You don't want to know." I said and she smiled.

I looked at the clock and sighed, "It's getting late. We should head home."

She nodded and stood up. I followed and we walked out. After Ally locked the doors I took her hand and we walked to the street between our houses-stupid streets. She turned to face me and pecked my lips lightly, "Night." She murmured and our foreheads pressed together.

I smiled, "Night." I whispered back.

We stayed like that before she sighed and pulled away with a smile, I smiled back and we both turned away to walk home. I sighed secretly hoping something would happen and Ally and I would end up sneaking out again.

I didn't get very lucky.

It was pouring rain outside at about ten o'clock, I sighed. It was Friday and I couldn't even play my guitar because of the thunder and lightning. I remembered Ally was afraid of thunder storms and wondered if she was okay. I sighed, just as I thought to call her my phone ringed with her ringtone-yes it is Better Together-I smiled and answered it, "Ally?"

"Austin? Can you come over? My dad's at a convention and I am kind of freaking out. Please?" She asked her voice trembling.

I smiled, but I was worried, "I'm on my way." I said, happy I got my license.

"Stay on the phone with me until I get there so you know it's not some freak at your door." I said to her.

She laughed, "But it will be some freak at my door."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks you're so nice to your _boyfriend." _Heavy sarcasm.

She giggled, "I know."

I laughed as I drove down the street, "You love me." I said.

She laughed, "Yup! And you love me." I could almost hear her smile.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I do." I said with a smile as I pulled up her driveway.

Thunder and lightning rumbled again and Ally screamed, "Don't worry I'm at your door." I said reassuringly as I retrieved the spare key she kept under a potted plant by the door and unlocked it.

I hung up the phone we I saw Ally at the top of the stairs and smiled. I looked around and saw none of the lights were on, "Powers out?" I asked and she nodded before running down the stairs and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you for coming." She mumbled into my shirt.

I smiled, "Anything for you Als." I murmured as I kissed her hair.

Thunder rumbled again and she flinched and hugged me tighter. I smiled and picked her up whispering reassuring words in her ear to try to help. I carried her to her room and sat both of us down on her bed. I held her tightly the entire night, smiling when I heard her breathing regulate and looked to see her asleep. I stood and placed her under the blankets. I saw her eyes open slightly and she didn't let go of my hand. I smiled and laid next to her, wrapping my arms around her resting my head on hers when she snuggled closer to me.

I kissed her head before watching her fall asleep again. I sighed and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Sweet dreams Ally, I love you." I murmured before kissing her head once more and find succumbed to sleep.

**What'd you think? Sweet huh? Please review!**


	8. I miss yous&I love yous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

"I really do miss you Mom." I said to her over web-cam with a half-smile.

She smiled back, "I miss you too honey. So we're really going to New York for Christmas?"

I smiled brightly, "Yeah, I'm so excited, it's been a huge dream of Austin's forever and it'll definitely do us wonders to play in Times Square on New Year's Eve."

She laughed, "Speaking of Austin, that whole situation resolved itself right?" She asked, growing concerned towards the end.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, thanks to Adam. His know-it-all psychology studies are coming in handy." I said with a laugh.

She chuckled, "Both my kids are extremely successful, you being well famous and Adam finishing college this year. I won't be so far away as much anymore with my animal studies which is good. It'll be like old times." My mom smiled wistfully.

I smiled, "Yup, famous, explorer, psychologist and music store owner. How did that work out?" I laughed.

She chuckled, "Yeah, like old times. Except one thing… when's the wedding?"

I groaned, "_Mooom_!"

She laughed, "What? I want to buy my dress ahead of time."

I smiled, "I miss you, Mom. But Austin and I haven't even said the words yet…. well not seriously anyway." I said looking down curving my mouth to one side of my face.

My mom's eyes widened, "Really? I know I always told you not to rush relationships but that seems weird to me." She sighed.

I sighed, "Yeah that makes me feel better." I said sarcastically.

She smiled, "Don't worry honey, when it's time it's time alright? Don't stress over it."

I looked up and nodded with a smile, "ALLY!" I heard Dad yell and I chuckled.

Mom smiled, "Go see him, I'll talk to you later."

I smiled, "Alright, love you Mom."

"Love you too honey and remember what I said." She said as I ended the chat.

"Coming Dad!" I called and headed downstairs.

I ran downstairs, "Yeah dad?" I asked.

"Someone's at the door for you." He said.

I sighed and walked to the door, "Yes Dad because answering the door was that hard." I said as I opened it.

I blinked when I saw Austin standing there.

"Austin hey," I said with a smile.

He chuckled, "Surprised?"

I smiled, "Just a little."

He smiled back, "Well, I have a surprise date set up, you free?"

I smiled and nodded taking his hands, "Dad, we're going out kay?"

I heard a muffle from the kitchen and laughed and put my shoes on, "Let's go."

Austin smiled and held his arm out and I took it and we walked out. We were half way down the street when I asked, "So what brought this on?"

Austin smiled and looked at me and played with the fingers on one of my hands, "I told you I have something to tell you, didn't I?"

I smiled and thought about it, "Wasn't that supposed the be on another midnight sneak out?" I asked.

Austin laughed, "Do you not want to know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no I definitely want to know." I said hastily.

He chuckled, "The sneak out was a surprise and so was this so close enough I guess."

I smiled, "So where are we going?"

He smiled back and stopped us at our hill, I smiled at him and we began to walk up. The tree had lights hanging from the tree branches and a basket on a high branch, "When did you do this?" I asked as I walked around the tree.

"I know a guy." He shrugged and stopped us at a low branch.

I looked at him. "You don't expect me to get up there do you?" I looked at him in disbelief.

He nodded and crouched down slightly cupping his hands, "Come on grab the branches and I'll give you a leg up." He said.

I looked at him doubtfully but bit my lip and did it anyway. I stepped on his hand and grabbed the branches and he boosted me up, I placed my foot on the branch and pulled myself up. I leaned against another branch smiling triumphantly. Austin chuckled and grabbed the branches and pulled himself up with me. The branch bent and creaked and I squealed and grabbed onto his shoulder and he laughed. I glared playfully at him but ended up smiling, "Come on." He said gesturing to a higher branch.

My eyes widened, "We're going higher?"

Austin laughed, "Obviously, the picnic basket is up there." He said looking up a lot more branches.

My eyes widened but I sighed and we climbed up.

We were laughing when we finally got up the stronger, taller branches. I sat on one and leaned against the trunk. Austin sat on the one next to me; we looked at each other and laughed, "See that wasn't so bad, you didn't have a complete anxiety attack." Austin laughed.

I smiled, "If we weren't in a tree I would so push you right now."

Austin laughed, "Yeah, yeah,"

I smiled, "So, what do you need to tell me?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

He turned his head to me and our noses were about two inches apart, I leaned my head against the tree trunk. I could see in his eyes that it was something big because he actually looked nervous. Call the record books people!

I raised my eye brows at him, waiting. He sighed and took my hands turning to me fully, I sat up and looked at him. He looked down, "Okay, um…. Ally, I um… I okay this was easier with Dougie…. I um… I love you, Ally." He finally got out.

I smiled brightly and kissed him, "I love you too Austin." I sighed into his shoulder.

**Please review! **


	9. Refunds&Returns

**Hi guys! Sorry, I haven't updated, school has been horrible with studying and tests and needles and such. I have also gotten side tracked which I apologize for because for school I have to write a narrative so I have been focusing on building the characters for that. I may post it with the characters of a show, book or movie so please check out my profile in case I do. **

**I think you're going to like this chapter, I know I do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry sir, that harmonica is no longer refundable since you have used it." I said smiling through clenched teeth while dealing with this costumer.

He glared at me, "But the sign says all instruments can be refunded."

I tried to smile, "Yes, as long as they haven't been used since you have bought them." I said trying to sound patient.

The costumer glared and huffed, "Forget it." He hissed before stomping out.

I sighed and pursed my lips; he was never shopping here again. _Good rid dens_ part of me thought. I sighed and pulled my book out from under the counter and began doodling. I smiled when I realized I'd been drawing a bunch of hearts. I turned back to my last entry and smiled.

_Dear Songbook/Diary_

_I don't think I've ever been this happy. Austin is definitely the best; I don't know what I'd do without him. Today was amazing; he set up a tree with lights, a picnic and told me he loved me! I've never felt this way before, all that worrying over nothing. Hm, I do that a lot don't I? Well, whatever. Mom and Adam won't stop bugging us about it. I'm pretty much positive Austin talks to Adam almost as much as I do. _

_This is amazing; in two weeks we'll be on a plane to New York to play in Times Square. Everything is finally piecing together properly, I just wish Adam and Mom was here with us. _

_See you next time, _

_Ally_

I smiled as I remembered the night Austin told me he loved me. Adam and Mom not being here was the only downside to the whole situation. Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars came on, on the radio and I smiled and began bobbing my head to it as I continued to doodle in my book while humming. I almost screamed when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, "Writing for, or about me?" I heard Austin's voice in my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder.

I laughed and turned around, "This time, just doodling." I laughed as his face fell slightly.

I smiled and kissed his cheek and he smiled at me, "Guess what?" He asked suddenly.

I laughed, "What?"

Austin tapped his chin, pretending to think about it, "Nah, I can't tell you." He said shaking his head.

I glared at him, trying not to smile, "Then why would you bring it up?" I asked smacking his chest playfully. His arms were still around my waist so I had to try to ignore the close proximity and the gentle hum in the air.

He smiled innocently and pulled me closer, "Well, I was told not to tell you." He murmured into my shoulder.

I smiled, "By whom, exactly?" I asked.

I felt him smile against my collar bone, "I can't tell you."

I chuckled and leaned against his shoulder, my hands resting on his chest, "Fine.." I murmured trailing off.

I felt him shake his head, "See this is why I'm hiding in your shoulder." His words were muffled.

I laughed, "Well this sucks, you've learned to avoid my looks."

He chuckled into my shoulder, "Love you Als." He murmured.

I smiled and my stomach filled with more butterflies, "Love you too, Austin." I murmured back.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" A voice asked.

Austin and I both pulled away from each other, "Oh hey Adam." I said before turning back towards Austin who raised his eyebrows at me as soon as I realized.

"Adam!" I shrieked and threw myself at him.

He picked me up and spun my around, "Hey, little sister."

I laughed, "What are you doing back?" I asked as he put me down.

"Turns out the course ended earlier this year, so I am officially done and home." He smiled, "Oh, and I knew you would want to see this." He said pulling up his PH.D for social Psychology.

I squealed and grabbed the frame with a smile, "Ah! Adam this is amazing!" I hugged him again.

I turned to Austin, "Is this what you were keeping from me?" I asked.

He smiled and shrugged, "Hey man." Austin said, walking over to Adam and they did a hand shake.

I chuckled and shook my head and walked back to the counter to let them talk.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"It's really good to see you again." I said with a smile.

Adam chuckled, "So other than what I already know, what has happened here?"

I laughed, "Nothing, you are fully informed."

He smiled and nudged my shoulder, "So you've been taking care of her I hope."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, did she talk you about yesterday night?" I asked hopefully.

Adam laughed, "Of course, your first date: two hour phone call, your first 'I love you': three hour video chat. I don't think she realized she was rambling until the last hour."

I smiled, "Well, it's Ally."

Adam looked surprised, "Dude, you can't say anything you weren't much better."

I smiled and looked down, "Whatever." I mumbled and looked over at Ally.

She was helping a little boy with blond hair get a small acoustic guitar from the stands. He looked up at her with a smile and laughed when she said something. I smiled as she kneeled down and handed him the guitar, he looked sad as he took it. I watched as Ally's face went from happy to sad to understanding in all but ten seconds. She smiled at him and handed him the guitar, the boy looked up at her in surprise and hugged her around the neck tightly. She smiled and waved as he rushed past Adam and me.

I walked over to Ally, "What was that all about?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "That was Ross," (AN wink) "he really wanted the guitar but his parents wouldn't buy it for him because they wanted him to get into business, so I gave it to him anyway."

I smiled, that's my Ally.

**Review!**


	10. Dreams&Dramas

***Runs and hides* I am soooo sorry everyone! I feel terrible for abandoning this story for so long. I was wrapped up in school because I had to write a different story and I lost track of this one I feel horrible pretty please forgive me, I promise to update more. I just finished the story for school tonight so I haven't just been leaving this for no reason but I feel really bad. Because I feel really bad for all of you Auslly lovers out there I am going to post a link of a video of them. **

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!**

** watch?v=Z2EnT0hnEOw**

**Click that link and you will see the vid, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

The dreams won't leave me alone. Every night, six or seven times a night all the dreams about the same thing but in different scenarios. I'm seventeen now and I'll be eighteen in two weeks Ally is already eighteen. The dreams are always either me proposing to Ally and her accepting or the two of us announcing our engagement on stage. I sighed as I sat up in bed, today was the day Ally's mom Penny would get here. I grabbed my phone quickly texting Ally good morning before getting up to get dressed. Something presentable to meet Ally's mom.

I heard my phone got off and picked it up, 'If you show up at the airport this morning to meet my mom in a tux I will seriously hurt you ;)' the text read. I laughed and replied.

'I can't help it I'm nervous,' I replied.

My phone went off not two seconds later, 'just be yourself Austin,' it read. I smiled before texting a quick see you soon and getting dressed. Taking Ally's advice I dressed in my normal wear, skinny jeans with my favorite red shoes a white T-shirt and a yellow, black and white plaid shirt and my whistle charm necklace before heading to the airport to meet Adam and Ally. Dez, Trish and Mr. Dawson were in charge of decorating the store for Mrs. Dawson's arrival.

I put my phone in my pocket before walking over to the airport. When I got to the airport Ally and Adam were waiting at the doors for me. Ally looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back. I'll never get over that smile, especially when I'm the cause. I smiled and hugged her she hugged back tightly.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

Ally laughed, "Hey yourself," she said.

I smiled and turned to talk to Adam, "Flight 306 from Africa is now landing," the girls voice rang over the airport intercom.

Ally squealed and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the chairs where her mom would be getting off the plane. I smiled at Ally who was bouncing in her seat next to me, Adam laughed at her, "Gator chill," he said.

I laughed and Ally ignored us. When I saw the plane exit doors open I grew really nervous. I know I usually don't get nervous but it's Ally and she's my girlfriend and this is her mom… I felt Ally squeeze my hand and smile reassuringly at me. I smiled back slightly and Ally shook her head.

"Everything's going to be fine Austin," she whispered in my ear.

"What if she doesn't like me though? What if she had a different picture of me in her mind from your e-mails than really me?" I whispered back.

Adam chuckled, "Not gonna happen," he muttered.

Ally ignored him and held my face in both of her hands to make me look at her, "Austin, you are worrying over nothing okay, I promise she's going to love you, I do remember? Plus she already has pictures of us together Adam sent her, like a million of them," Ally rolled her eyes.

I smiled, "I love you, too." I'll never get tired of saying that, "but I'm still worried and Adam did what?" I said turning to look at him.

"Dude!" I said and he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes turning back to Ally she looked me in the eyes and smiled before kissing my cheek, "You have nothing to worry about Austin," she took my hand again and I entwined our figures bringing her our hands up and kissing her hand.

"Well, love birds, do you think you could break it up for a second to say hi to me?" I heard a female voice ask.

Ally looked up and screamed, "MOM!" before jumping up and hugging her. She hadn't let go of my hand so I was flung up with her.

Mrs. Dawson laughed, "Hey honey, I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too!" Ally squealed.

Adam said hi and hugged her and I stood watching awkwardly with my hands in front of me twiddling my thumbs. Ally turned to look at me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards her and her mom, "Mom, this is my boyfriend Austin Moon," she said with a confident smile that I always loved to see her wear.

"Ah, Austin, I have heard so much about you," she said hugging me.

I smiled and hugged back, "It's great to finally meet you Mrs. Dawson," I said unsurely.

She laughed, "Austin please call me Penny, if you're going to be part of this family you have to," Penny said merrily.

I smiled, no longer feeling nervous, "Alright, nice to finally meet you then Penny," I said with a smile.

Penny smiled and so did Ally, "I told you so," Ally said with a smile.

I smiled at her and took her hand again, Penny laughed, "What?"

Ally smiled, "Austin here was a little nervous that you wouldn't approve," she said.

Penny smiled and shook her head, "Silly."

I smiled and we all walked out of the airport. I smiled and held the door open for Ally and her mom trying to dial the charm up just a little to be sure. I sat in the passenger seat with Adam as he drove and Ally and Penny talked the whole way to Sonic Boom about Africa and they catching up they had to do. Adam and I chuckled at them before pulling up to the mall, "Don't worry Mom, I can get your bag," Adam said with a smile.

Penny shook her head with a smile, "Thanks Adam but no, my books in my bag you know how I feel about that," she said.

I laughed, "Gee Als are you sure she's your mom?" I asked sarcastically and Ally and Penny both smiled at me.

We walked into Sonic Boom and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME PENNY!" Lester rushed up to Penny to hug her and Trish hugged her to.

The next half an hour was all welcome homes and greetings as Ally and I sat on the counter. I placed my arm around her with a smile and she smiled up at me and nuzzled up. I tightened my grip and leaned my head on hers. I smiled, what I wouldn't give to stay like this.

**Review! **

**ANOTHER COPY OF THE LINK! **

** watch?v=Z2EnT0hnEOw**

**Review! **


	11. Parties&Plots

**Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated I'm really trying and I could really use some fresh ideas for more inspiration. Please review some and you will get credit and a shout out. **

**Please follow me on Twitter: briluv143**

**And on instagram: brih143**

**I'll follow back! **

**Anyone who has Twitter please trend #AustinandAlly to get the trend really going! **

**Has anyone seen the new promo? Eeeeeppp he buys her a PIANO! :D I can't wait for the episode. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Ally, this is all so amazing, I can't believe you all set this up!" my mom smiled at me as we stood at the counter together watching everyone enjoy the party.

I laughed, "I haven't seen you in a year and you weren't expecting a celebration?" I asked taking a sip of my lemonade.

Mom smiled and hugged me around my shoulders before releasing me, "So, you and Austin finally happened I see," Mom said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at her expression but couldn't help smiling as I looked over at Austin, Adam and Dez laughing by the piano as Dez told some story about who knows what. Trish noticed my mom and I leaning against the counter and walked over to us.

"Hey Penny! I don't think you have any idea how great it is to finally see you again after a year!" Trish explained in a peppy none-Trish tone.

I raised an eyebrow at her and my mom smiled, "It's good to see you again to Trish, I named a baby gorilla after you, you know?" My mom said excitedly.

I smiled and Trish gasped, "Really?"

My mom nodded and I sighed, "Trish can I talk to you over there for a minute?" I asked jerking my head in the direction of the sousaphone and violins.

Trish nodded and followed me, I noticed Austin, Adam and Dez watching after us as I prepared to bombard Trish with questions.

When we were alone Trish turned to me smiling. I gave her a shocked look, "Okay, you've been acting all peppy for a while. What's going on?" I asked.

Trish's eyes widened, "Whaaaaat? Nothing's going on Ally," she said unconvincingly.

I rolled my eyes, "You can't lie to me Patricia what's going on?" I said, using her full name for emphasis.

Trish glared at me before her expression became a poorly masked nervous face, "Weeeellllll…." She began.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded as I signal for her to continue. She sighed and caved, "Okay, so maybe….. I might kinda, sorta haveacrushonsomebody," she said the last part really fast that I didn't really understand.

"Say that again?" I asked.

"I said, I might sort of, have a crushonsomebody," Trish sped up at the last minute again.

I sighed, "Trish, just spit it out," I muttered crossing my arms and giving her the 'look.'

"Okay, I like somebody, there happy?" she exclaimed.

I smiled, "Oh I heard you the first time I just wanted to hear it again."

She glared at me before smiling and we both squealed and began sort of running on the spot happy dancing. (A/N you know the one from GF&GF when Ally told Trish she liked Austin?)

"So, who's the lucky guy?" I asked with a smile, my hands on her wrists.

Then Trish-get this- blushed and shook her head.

I laughed, "Come on tell me!" I said with a smile.

Trish sighed, "Okay fine, so it might be… Dez…" she trailed off.

I squealed and jumped on the spot, "Oh, I knew it!" I squealed loudly, causing the boys to look over at us.

Trish glared at me, "Shhhhhhh! I don't want him finding out!" she whisper-shouted at me.

I smiled and covered my mouth for a second before composing myself, "So what changed?" I asked with a beaming smile.

Trish sighed, "Okay, so after you and Austin started dating, Dez missed Austin and I missed you so doofus and I would hang out while you guys were unavailable with your crazy schedules and then I realized that once you get to know the complete doof he's actually really fun to be around and really, really great," Trish smiled at me.

I beamed at her, "Oh Trish this is great! You have to tell him!" I squealed.

"No way!" Trish shouted causing everyone to look our way.

We froze and looked towards the boys before turning around and giggling, "So why won't you tell him?" I whispered to her.

"Because, I don't want freckles thinking I _like_ him! We have so much fun fighting!" Trish whispered back.

I was about to reply when Trish shushed me and I noticed the boys walk over. I just giggled and Trish glared at me and I covered my mouth with my hand. I sighed before Trish and I walked to meet the boys in the middle.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile and I felt Trish's glowering eyes on my face and ignored her.

"Austin, Adam can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked with a smirk.

They boy raised their eyebrows at me and I shook my head slightly and mouthed, 'Just go with it,' to them. They both nodded and followed me away from Trish and Dez.

When we were safely out of hearing distance Austin asked, "What was that about?"

Adam nodded in agreement with Austin; I smiled at them and signaled for them to lean closer as I whispered to them the news.

**Dez's P.O.V**

"What's up with Ally?" I asked her.

Trish shrugged, "I don't know, she's just acting weird again I guess," she responded nonchalantly.

I just looked over to the three of them to see Austin and Adam staring at Trish and I with their jaws to the floor and Ally had a huge smile on her face before lifting their chins to close their mouths, giggling. I gave Trish a look, "What's up with them?" I asked.

Trish tensed for a second before responding, "How should I know? Adam and Ally have sibling telepathy or whatever so they're equally as weird and Austin is just… Austin," she said and I could tell she was trying to sound casual.

I decided it was nothing, "So are we gonna hang out again during Austin and Ally's sound check?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I have work so… sure," Trish said.

I smiled, "Cool," I said, trying to act cool and nonchalant like Austin tried to and failed to do around Ally.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Wait, so Trish likes Dez?" Austin asked me again.

I smiled and nodded, "Yup!"

Adam was just chuckling, "It's hilarious because what was it that Dez just told us Austin?" he asked.

Austin laughed, "Oh yeah, Dez likes Trish," he said, smiling.

I squealed and jumped up and Austin and Adam both covered their ears and I rolled my eyes, "You guys know what this means right?" I asked.

They looked at me blankly. I sighed, _guys_ I thought.

"It means we have to come up with a plan to get them together! Keep up!" I said with a smile.

Austin and Adam both sighed, "Ohhhh…." They said in sync.

I rolled my eyes, "And I have the perfect idea," I said looking over to Dez and Trish smiling.

**Please review! **


	12. Kisses&Confessions

**I am a jerk. I am so sorry. I promise, starting Monday I will be updating every other day because I feel like such a loser. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

"So your plan is to lock them in a closet and handcuff them together?" I asked, questioning Ally's sanity.

Adam nodded, "Doesn't a closet defeat the point of handcuffs?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Because I know Trish. And since she likes him and they argue so much she'll put as much distance between the two of them as possible. You know it's a good plan. They need to argue for about twenty minutes and then actually talk. I heard Dez say they'd be hanging out during mine and Austin's recording session so I'll trick them into wearing the handcuffs and then you two shove them in the closet and I'll lock the door," Ally said determinedly, as if she was challenging us to correct her.

I smiled, "Do we have a choice but to go with this?" I asked, looking down at her.

She smiled and took my hand, entwining our fingers and shook her head, "Nope."

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke. Stop, stop I just ate and now I'm about to lose it all," Adam said gagging and hunching over grabbing the counter.

Ally giggled, "Don't worry Austin, Adam's just bitter because he doesn't understand things like love," she said smiling before hiding her face in my neck and I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and she giggled.

Adam raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me? Last time I checked, you two wouldn't even be together if it weren't for me," Adam said.

Ally said nothing but I smiled at Adam over her head and mouthed, 'thank you,' as he walked out of Sonic Boom with a wide smile and a wink and I rolled my eyes. I kissed Ally's head and leaned my head against hers and swayed a little bit, wondering if I'd ever get over the feeling of holding her. Ally pulled back suddenly and pecked my lips.

"I have a surprised for you," she said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you now?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yup, I was gonna wait until your birthday but I couldn't," she said before yanking me up the stairs to the practice room.

Before she opened the door she ran behind me and covered my eyes jumping on my back. I hunched over and grabbed her legs laughing, "Alright Ally, what's all this?" I asked her.

"Well why don't you open the door and find out?" she said before kissing my temple.

I smiled but then came back to reality, clutching the air in front of me, " I would but I don't know where the door handle is," I said.

Ally smiled and I heard her open the door and then pat my shoulder, "Onward my fair steed!" she shouted dramatically and I laughed before running in the room and tripping over the leg of a chair and falling to the ground.

Ally screamed and started laughing as we scrambled to get untangled. When we got to our feet she covered my eyes again and led me to her surprise. I smiled as I felt my surprise burning in my pocket. She'd beaten me to the punch. I heard Ally rip at something, "And voila!" she said uncovering my eyes.

My jaw dropped, in front of me stood a new bright yellow electric guitar on a black guitar stand, "Ally! This is amazing! How did you do this?" I asked her running over to the guitar.

Ally smiled, "Remember that new shipment of guitars I wouldn't show you?" she asked smiling at me.

I looked up at her and stood up and grabbed her and spun her around in a hug, "Als you're the best!" I said, burying my face in her hair before letting her down.

Ally giggled, "So I take it you like the gift?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "I love the gift. And now, I have something for you. Well actually two things. You don't have to accept the second one though.." I trailed off nervously.

Ally smiled with her hands on my shoulders, "Should I be scared?" I asked.

I smiled, "Well, I hope not," I said before walking over to the piano and opening it pulling out a long velvet box.

I walked over to her and opened the box and Ally gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she picked up the delicate chain. It was a gold thin chain with a single ruby hanging at the end. I touched her shoulders and turned her around and put the necklace on for her before shrinking to one knee before she turned. When she turned she looked left and right before she saw me on one knee and gasped looking slightly worried and I chuckled.

"It's not what you think," I said smiling and chuckled as I saw relief cross her face.

I opened the box and stood up slowly to reveal a small gold ring that was just in a simple squiggled line all around with the word 'promise' written on the front. Ally gasped and covered her mouth, eyes wide.

I was suddenly nervous, "You uh, you don't have to except it but, I uh just wanted to give it to you since er, we can't really get um.. married now…" I trailed off and looked down at my shoes.

Ally put her hands on either side of my face and brought my face up to look at her and smiled, her eyes slightly glassy, "I love it," she murmured and kissed me gently before holding her hand out expectantly raising her eyebrows at me.

I smiled and placed it on her finger before enveloping her in a hug, breathing in her scent the only feeling I felt was pure joy. I smiled and pulled back but didn't let go of her before leaning in to kiss her again. I felt her smile against my mouth and chuckled before kissing her more thoroughly.

We pulled back panting and I leaned my forehead against hers and shook my head, "I'm so glad you like it," I whispered.

Ally shook her head with a smile, "I don't like it, I love it," she said quoting me from earlier.

I smiled and held her tighter. Our moment was ruined when Adam walked in, "Okay, lovebirds. Time's up, we've gotta go trick Trez into becoming Trez and you have a recording to go to…" Adam said trailing off as he noticed Ally's left hand.

He looked slightly choked, "Is that… that isn't a… tell me its not…" he said barely able to make a coherent sentence.

Ally laughed and I chuckled, "Promise ring, Adam, relax," Ally said giggling and holding her hand out to him and fluttering her fingers.

Relief covered Adams face and he sighed and laughed, "No offense Austin, but thank God," he said chuckling.

I laughed, "None taken man, come on lets go trick Trish and Dez," I said wrapping an arm around Ally's waist and pulling her downstairs.

Ally smiled at me before setting her head on my shoulder. When we were down the stairs we saw Trish and Dez standing next to each other leaning against the counter. I let go of Ally's waist and passed her the handcuffs and she hid them behind her back and walked to the register where the where and bent down to get her book and quietly snapped her handcuffs in place before walking over to me with her book and smiled.

"Ready to go?" she asked me with a smile.

I chuckled, "Yup, let's go," I said.

"We'll see you guys in a couple hours, and then we'll all go get a bite to eat or something okay?" Ally said, as if everything was normal.

Trish and Dez both nodded, neither of them noticing that their hands were attached.

"I'll take care of things here for a bit while you guys are gone," Adam said with a smile and Ally and I smiled at him before waving and walking out.

Ally looked up at me and we both laughed while walking over to the studio.

**Dez's P.O.V**

Trish and I were standing next to each other as Ally and Austin left to go record and I went to turn to Trish, "So what do you want to…" I trailed off as her arm moved with mine and we both looked down to see handcuffs connecting our wrists.

Trish glared at the handcuffs as if they offended her and turned to Adam, "What did they do?" she asked angrily and I almost chuckled at the angry fire in her eyes.

Almost.

Adam smiled and shrugged before getting a sympathetic look, "Come on guys, I'll give you the key," he said walking us over to the violins.

"It's just in… here!" Adam said shoving us into a store closet and shutting the door and locking it.

Trish and I started trying to bang on the door yelling at Adam to let us out. It was dark in here, "NO! You guys can come out when you realize your feelings!" Adam said before I heard him locking the store and walking up the stairs to the practice room.

Trish continued banging on the door with the hand that wasn't attached to mine and I grabbed her hand that was handcuffed to mine, "Trish, it's no use he's not coming back," I said.

Trish looked at me and sighed, "Okay," she muttered before trying to sit on the floor, I sat with her so her arms wouldn't jostle.

We didn't say much for a while but I still hadn't let go of her hand. The silence began to get awkward to I tried making conversation, "So… Why do you think Austin and Ally and Adam did this to us?" I asked her.

Trish sighed, "I don't know, probably because they enjoy torturing us," she murmured, not looking at me.

I shook my head, "But what did Adam mean by 'realize your feelings'?" I asked.

Trish looked away, "Uhh…" she stuttered finally looking up and into my eyes.

I nodded and raised my eyebrows for her to continue, "I er, told Ally something and uh I guess she decided she wanted to um do something about it?" Trish muttered, looking down again.

I used my free hand to lift her chin so she was forced to look into my eyes, "What did you tell her?" I asked not releasing her chin.

Trish blushed and tried to look down but I wouldn't let her and I leaned in closer to her face, "Trish?" I asked.

"I uh, I told her that I might um like er… you?" she stuttered out still looking in my eyes while my thumb rubbed circles on her hand.

I took in a breath, "Might?" I asked, not looking away from her.

Trish nodded, her face red and I smiled, "Good," I said.

"Because I might like you too."

**FIN! I hope you guys liked that. Please review. **


End file.
